The God Of Underworld and his Queen Of Shadows
by CHARA.Belik
Summary: In this world, there are Humans and there are Gods. The 14 Gods Of Olympus. And this story is about the myth of God of Underworld, Hades and Persephone. Damon as Hades and Elena as Persephone. DELENA.
1. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

The world is full of Bullshit and Misery.

People die from hunger.

Rich people try to steal the others who die from hunger.

And there are gods. The 14 Gods of Olympus.

Klaus, the King of the Gods.

Caroline, the Queen of The Gods and wife of Klaus.

Elijah, the God of Sea.

Damon, the God of Underworld.

Isobel, the Goddess of Agriculture

Rebecca, the Goddess of Family.

Bonnie, the Goddess of Hunting.

Katherine, the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Lust.

Meredith, the Goddess of Wisdom.

Matt, the God of Fire.

Stefan, the God of Music.

Jeremy, the messenger of the Gods and the God of Thieves.

EnZo, the God of Wines and ecstasy.

Alaric, the God of Wars.

Some Family Bloodlines like:

Alaric and Matt were Caroline and Klaus' children.

Bonnie, Katherine, Meredith, Stefan, Jeremy were Klaus' children with different women.

But some Gods had children, too. We will talk about one child. A girl.

Isobel had a daughter. Gods and Mortals were saying that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Many Goddesses were jealous of her. Her name was Elena.

Elena had brown –as chocolate- curly hair and brown eyes. She had olive skin and full pink lips. Her body was perfect with curves and long legs. Everything about her was immaculate.

She was 17 years old and in 3 days, she would become 18.

When a child of gods would be 18, he/she would have to pick (or better pick her/him) a future wife or husband and be a goddess or god, too. So, she wouldn't know how her future would change. For the worst or Better?


	2. CHAPTER 1

**THIS CHAPTER IS SMALL BUT THE OTHERS WON'T BE. :) ENJOY IT. **

Elena was sitting at the huge garden with flowers and trees of her mother. She was picking up some roses. Her favorite flowers. Roses. Especially Red.

Her mother was talking with Rebecca who was the Goddess of Family. They were good friends. Her mother was Isobel, the goddess of Agriculture. They were talking about something and Elena noticed that her mother was anxious. Suddenly, Jeremy came with these tiny wings at his magical shoes. Elena smiled due to the fact that she was good friends with him. He didn't smile back as usually and instead he gave her a letter. What it could be?

Jeremy left with hurry and her mother with her friend was next to her.

"Mother, do you know what this is?" asked Elena.

"Daughter, I had to tell you earlier." Answered Isobel with sadness.

"In three days you will be 18 Elena and you'll have some works." Spoke up Rebecca.

"Works?" Elena raised slightly a brow.

"You will have to find a future husband and be a goddess with him. It's time for your marriage. With a God. Who HE will choose you."

"And you can't reject his propose." Said Isobel.

Elena was lost. What the hell? She had to marry someone who she wouldn't even pick?

"But don't worry, sweetheart. If there isn't anyone who wants to be your husband, you are free from this work." Rebecca told the girl with a slight smile.

Elena didn't speak. But she was hopping that no one would want her.

**UNDERWORLD.**

Damon was the God of Dead and the Underworld. He was the man who a woman would want. Tall with Black raven messy hair and blue compelling eyes. Hard muscles and a perfect body like he was a model. He was sitting at his dark throne wearing his black cape with his black leather jeans and his black shirt. He had everything. Money, lands, power, leadership. But he wanted something he hadn't yet. A QUEEN.

He wanted his Queen of Shadows and Darkness.

Elena, daughter of Isobel had caught his eye. She was irresistible. Truly the most beautiful girl –ready to be a woman in three days-.

In three days, he would make her His.

He would take her at the Underworld, staying by his side and give her everything she wanted. She would be his queen.

And he couldn't wait until then.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. If you want, reνiew. **


	3. CHAPTER 2

**So, here is the 2nd chapter... :)**

Three days passed and Elena with her mother had to go at the Olympus for a meeting with the other Gods. Oh God, Elena was nervous and worried. Today, this meeting would change her life. Her future. If the things would go bad, she would end up with a husband who she doesn't love. And Love was a big deal for Elena. She always wanted someone who wanted her because he loved her. She wanted a love that consumes her, passion, adventure and even little danger.

She was wearing a white dress with a red cape and white shoes. Her hair was free and down. She didn't look happy. Her mother instead, she decided to pretend that she isn't sad so she had a smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow long dress with a gold cape. They were together on this. Isobel was in front of Elena and Elena was looking at the ground.

Some Minutes after they were at their destination.

The most had already came at the meeting. There were Klaus and his wife, Caroline sitting at their thrones. There were Rebecca, Matt, Alaric, Stefan, Jeremy, Elijah and Damon who was talking with Enzo.

Suddenly, Bonnie, Meredith and Katherine were next to me.

"Hey doll." Said Katherine with a smirk. Katherine was the goddess of Lust, Beauty and Love. She was a good friend like Bonnie and Meredith. Bonnie was the goddess of Hunting and Meredith the Goddess of Wisdom.

"Elena don't be so stressed. Everything will be fine." Said Meredith with a worried look.

"Yeah, the Goddess of Wisdom says that" spoke Bonnie and she had some right.

"I hope so. I hope that everything will be fine" she said trying to hide her sadness and her stress.

And when, they heard Klaus shouting.

"Is missing someone?" No one spoke up. No one was missing. "Today, we are here for the issue about Elena, Isobel's daughter who became 18 years old today. So, the only thing you have to know that she is ready for a husband. If anyone of you want her, you come to me. Simple. If many gods are interested when it's depends on the power of the God who will ask her. The god with the more power he will be her husband. And I finished. Enjoy your day, my friends." Klaus said and he sat at his throne, again.

Elena stood up quickly and I left from the room with Katherine, Bonnie and Meredith. She didn't want to see who is interested at her. But, if someone was interested, she hoped to be Stefan. Or Matt. They were good-hearted, handsome and maybe she could love them with the time.

Then, Caroline run to us with an exiting look.

"What happened Queen?" Bonnie asked her with a smile.

"Oh My Gods and Goddesses. You won't believe who came to ask for your hand, Elena." Elena looked at her with wide eyes. So someone was interested. She was afraid of who he was.

"Who is it?" Elena whispered worried.

"DAMON."

"Damon, as the sexy God Of Underworld?" Katherine asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that one." Answered Caroline with a smirk, too.

"WHAT?!" Elena was shocked. Damon? Damon, the god of underworld was asking for her hand? She couldn't admit that he was hot and irresistible but she was worried about him. Something inside her was afraid of him. Fu*k.

At the room of Throne. Klaus-Damon.

"I want her." Said Damon.

"I knew that you would come." Answered Klaus with a smirk. "Anyway, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I want her."

"There isn't anyone else interested at her until now and you are the most powerful god after me. So, she is yours." Answered Klaus and took a sip of his wine. Then he shouted at Caroline. "Love, come here."

The same time he smiled and he looked at Elena who was looking him with wide eyes. Suddenly, she blushed. Damon didn't know why. Maybe she could understand his dirty thoughts about her and her body. So, he walked at her. Her friends, Bonnie, Katherine and Meredith left quickly. And then, I took Elena's hand and I kissed it. It was so soft. She blushed again and Damon smirked.

"I will see you again, princess." And with that, he left her trying to catch her breath.


	4. CHAPTER 3

Elena was back at the garden of her mother. She was terrified and she was crying. She couldn't believe what happened. Why did Damon want her? The Freaking God of Freaking Underworld. And all these dark myths about him. About the monster inside him. A creature with red-black eyes and fangs who bite and drink human blood with them. A vampire. Meredith was next to her, talking her and trying to make her feel better. But Katherine spoke up.

"Why the fu*k are you saying these things, Meredith? And why the hell do you cry, Elena?"

Elena looked at her with the others girls. Katherine continued her speech.

"Damon is a …..good Guy. Sometimes, he is selfish and a*shole but I know him. We are friends. He is good. And he is sexy. And he has talents. Many "talents". I am the Fu*king God of sex and Love. Well, and beauty. That's why I am so beautiful and sexy." Katherine smirked. The same Katherine.

"Elena is just afraid of her new future. She had to go to that horrible place, the Underworld. I went one time and it was horrible. Everywhere were darkness and death. But many money. And Sex."

"Are you trying to help her?" Said Meredith showing Elena who was cleaning her face.

"I am just saying the truth, sister." Said Bonnie with a –I am sorry- Look.

"He will make you a true Queen, Elena. He will give you money, fame, expensive dresses, diamonds, rubies, treasures. And he will give you many nights of pleasure, too. I am sure of that." Said Katherine with a smirk, again.

"Shut up, Katherine" Elena blushed.

"I agree with Kat, sweetheart. She has some right. Anyway, she is the Goddess of Lust, Love and Beauty." Said Meredith.

"Why everybody are calling this "Lust"?" Katherine asked annoyed. "It's Sex."

"Shut up, sister." Said Bonnie finally. Katherine let out a sound of annoyance and smiled.

"Fine. I shut up"

Suddenly the four girls listened a sound. And then, they saw Damon.

"Damon?" Katherine asked him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take my future wife." Damon answered with a smile.

"What?" Elena asked him with wide eyes. "So early?"

"Yeah, Elena. So, get ready. Tell Goodbye to your mother and take some clothes with you. By the way, you won't need them. I will buy you more clothes."

"Oh, yeah, I was right." Said Katherine.

Damon smiled and his white teeth showed up. Elena wondered if he truly has fangs. Damon spoke up again.

"Hello Bonnie. Hello Meredith. Hello Katherine."

"Hello Damon. I have to go, now. Goodbye Elena." Said Meredith and she hugged her.

"I have to go, too. Good luck, Elena." Said Bonnie, too.

Then, Katherine spoke up. "I have to go, too sweetheart. I am waiting for your perfect wedding. I would like to organize it." And Katherine kissed Elena on the cheek.

Elena was alone with Damon. They stared at each other for a minute and then Elena left for her mother.

AFTER 20 Minutes.

"I am ready" Elena whispered at Damon. He walked at her closer than before and he gave his hand. Elena took it with hesitation. It was like Death was taking her away. The handsome knight of the darkness with his black clothes and his compelling blue eyes.

"Are we going at the Underworld?" Elena asked him as she was trying to hide her fear.

"Yes."

"I don't like Darkness."

"Then let me to show you the light." Damon answered at her. And then, they disappeared from the beautiful Garden of her Mother, Isobel who was crying hysterically at the living room.


	5. CHAPTER 4

**SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPLOAD A CHAPTER THESE DAYS BUT I HAD A PROBLEM WITH MY WIFI CONNECTION. :) IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. SORRY AGAIN. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR RE****VIEWS! :D **

Elena was at the Underworld. It was so…DARK.

Darkness and Death. She didn't like it. There weren't many lights. Only fire. It was like hell. There were lakes and hills. Then, she realized that they were on the highest hill. Damn. She was afraid and without realizing, her arms went around Damon's Body. He smirked and she blushed. She was ready to take her hands when Damon took her in his hands. And they walked in a dark castle. Her new Home. Damon's blue eyes were shining in the dark and they were so hypnotizing. She was lost at his eyes for some minutes. When they went inside, she looked around. It was huge. Her new home was huge. With many slaves who they were looking to be afraid. He smiled at her and she blushed again. She looked again at the 'house'. It was with dark brown walls and many windows. There were two ladders which they were heading at the second floor of the castle. Then, Elena took a breath and spoke up.

"Damon, can you let me down, please?" He looked at her with these blue eyes.

"Of course, cara mia." Said Damon with a sexy voice.

"What?"

"What what?"

"What does it means? I mean that ~cara mia~ something."

Damon didn't answer. He just smiled at her. And he continued to walk forward. She took a breath again and she followed him.

The next floor was the same about decorations but it had lots of lamps which they were giving some light at the hall. There were many doors. And Elena realized that they had to be the bedrooms. And she remembered Katherine's speech. About Damon. And his 'talents'. She blushed again but she tried to hide it from Damon. She didn't want to let him find what was she thinking…..

"Here is our bedroom, princess." He looked at her with a smile. He opened the door and they went inside. Their bedroom had brown walls, a big window, many books, a table with 2 chairs and in the middle of the room, there was a huge king-size bed with black silk sheets. Then, she saw a huge bathroom with many lamps and brown walls. In the room, there was also a wardrobe. She opened it, looking at Damon and she saw lots of clothes. So many clothes. She was shocked. Damon smiled again at her.

"They are all yours. And you will have more if you want. And there were lots of jewelries, too. Everything is for you."

She looked at him and a gold necklace in his hands caught her eye. They were in front of a big mirror and behind them was the huge bed. He started to walk at her and she looked at the mirror. His eyes were looking her eyes like a demon. He took her hair from her shoulders and started to put the gold necklace at her neck. When it was there, he leaned at her and kissed her neck. His lips were so soft. Elena closed her eyes and her heart started beating faster than ever. Then, he followed his path with his lips until her ear. He whispered:

"Wear something beautiful, cara mia and come down." Then, he kissed her again.

And before she realizes what he is doing, he is kissing her. He turned her around and kissed her. A passionate kiss. She tried to protest in the beginning but she gave in. His kiss was so… perfect. No one kissed her like this. No one kissed her so passionate. Then, he took his lips from her lips and she made a noise of complaining. He smirked at her blush and he left.


End file.
